Asymmetrical Garbage
by AnimeTales600
Summary: A spin-off of the events in Episode 3, only in a different situation. Things get very citrus-y near the end of the story. LEMON ALERT! This is rated M for graphic language and adult situations.


"Useless, asymmetrical garbage..." Kid muttered dismally to himself as he tried again to straighten the painting in his room. "It's hopeless, I'm worthless..." he started crying quietly, which only made it harder to hang the painting since his vision was blurring.  
Without warning, Patty busted into his room. She was her usual, childish self. "KID, hey, you know Liz made dinner, right? It's right there on the table, you know, the one that's totally symmetrical or whatever...that's pretty much all the furniture in the house, though?" She suddenly stopped talking when she noticed his tears. "Whatssa matter, Kid?"  
Kid sniffled immediately and straightened up, in an attempt to appear calm. "Nothing, Patty, I'll be to dinner in a minute." He couldn't stop his voice from breaking at the end. Patty made an upset face and sat him on the bed.  
"What's wrong, Kid?" This was actually uncharacteristic of her. She usually just laughed whenever he pulled one of his fits, but this time seemed more important somehow.  
"I'm asymmetrical garbage," he said. "I'm going to be ruined by a painting off by exactly 3 centimeters and I can't straighten it because I'm useless garb-" he was cut off by Patty's lips on his.  
She pulled back, giggling and smiling. It was only a quick peck. "Kid, you dope! Garbage is totally ew and you aren't, there's no way you're garbage, silly!" She laughed a while and popped up, walked to the painting and hung it straight. "There, see? A dumb thing like that shouldn't make a soul reaper cry so easily, you know!" She put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance and spun to walk out. Kid blinked a few times and stood up quickly. "Patty, wait," he said after her. She stopped and turned halfway to see what he wanted. "You really think I'm not asymmetrical garbage?" Patty laughed and blushed childishly. "Of course not! You're practically the opposite of garbage." She crossed her arms and nodded knowingly. "And if you were garbage you'd smell way worse and you're totally not smelly at all!" She smiled looked up at him joyfully.  
Kid was touched by her effort to make him feel better. "Patty," he said again, and he gently pulled her chin towards his and kissed her affectionately. She made a little sound which sounded like his name, but it was muffled beneath his kiss. After he pulled away from the kiss, which had been much longer than Patty's by several minutes, he asked, "Is it okay if I like you, Patty?"  
Patty blushed, squealed and tackled Kid onto the bed, making him gasp in surprise. "Kid, of course, silly!" She laughed at his surprised and confused reaction. "I've liked you for a long time! Didn't you know?" Her knit top pressed against his slick tuxedo. Kid's mind was so jammed with thoughts all he could do was shake his head, making Patty laugh even more. "Dummy Kid~" she crooned.  
Kid suddenly became aware of the two large warm masses pressed against his chest. "Did I ever mention how it annoyed me your breasts weren't symmetrical to your sister's?" Kid asked. Patty nodded and gave him a questioning look. "Well it doesn't bother me so much now." He added, quickly reaching under her shirt to discover (to his delight and surprise) Patty wore no bra.  
She reacted with a soft whimper, making Kid's member grow stiffer. He squeezed and found she had unexpectedly firm breasts. "Kid~" he looked up to see Patty's face turned a faint red, her blue eyes twinkling at him.  
"They're perfectly symmetrical, Patty," Kid commented, sitting up and shifting her onto his lap. Her thighs were now around his hips and her shorts rubbed against the straining erection in his pants.  
She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kid deviously took advantage of the moment and traveled his cool hands down her exposed, warm belly. He felt her shiver against him as he pulled at her panties. "K-kid, dummy, they won't come off like that..." Patty said, and she leaned back onto his bed, hooking her thumbs underneath the brim of her panties. Kid gulped and sat hungrily forward.  
Lifting her legs, she slid off both her panties and shorts, making Kid's nose bleed slightly and his member rise considerably. Patty's cheeks instantly changed to a dark red as she set aside her bottoms. Kid immediately pressed his hands against her amazingly warm thighs and pushed them up, displaying her behind. "Patty, it's..." He slowly started spreading her legs, convinced that if he made a sudden move he'd go insane from the lust. "utterly symmetrical," he finished as he gazed longingly at her dripping womanhood.  
"Kid, it's too embarrassing," she whined. "You're not even undressed, how_ unfair_..." She moped like a small girl. Kid chuckled and unbuckled his trousers, letting them fall to his knees. Patty watched as he slowly slid off his boxers and a very excited erection came out. Her eyes widened and she looked at him worriedly. "K-kid, that's so big, though..." He firmly planted his hands on both of her thighs and spread them again.

"It'll fit, Patty. It's alright." He then reached down with his left hand and slowly inserted his index finger, smiling as she lifted her hips and whimpered for him. He thrusted with his finger for a short while before entering with the second, surprised when she let out a little yelp. "Patty, don't tell me..." Kid stopped and looked at her in concern.  
She nodded and blushed. "I...saved my first for Death the Kid," she admitted, looking away. Hearing her say his full name only made him even more horny and he thrusted the second finger inside as she moaned. "You're so r-rough, Kiddy-kun~"  
Finally Kid was overwhelmed and decided he wanted to see her cum. He needed her to cum, otherwise he couldn't put it in. He shoved the third finger inside without hesitation, receiving a small yelp of pain which eventually turned into moans of pleasure. He thrusted slowly at first, savoring her noises, but then became very rough and quick, and soon she was calling, "Kid, Kid~ I'm going to cum, Kid...I'm cumming~!" Her release was the que for him, and he wasted no time in putting his stiff member at her entrance. "Here we go, Patty," he reassured her, and he dove inside, immediately feeling how tight she was around him.  
She screamed and Kid muffled her with a long kiss, breaking only to say "Squeeze my hand when you're ready," and he slipped his chilly hand into her warm one. They stayed there motionless for roughly two minutes before he received a light squeeze from her. Kid understood and pulled almost all the way out, then suddenly rammed it all back into her. She let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard her make, encouraging him to continue. Which is just what he did, of course. He thrusted countless times, each time receiving cute grunts or various renditions of his name. When he hit her G-spot, she yelled, urging him to thrust harder (an order he was more than happy to follow), determined to cum together. Kid groaned under the extreme task of trying to keep himself under control. "Patty..." He gasped, thrusting hard now.  
"Kid~" she moaned back, and she reached down to grip his hands, which were placed on her thighs. "Let's do it together," she begged. He looked at her and nodded, and he realized he didn't have to hold back anymore. He grunted and gave it his all in the last few thrusts, unknowingly achieving soul resonance.  
They called to each other and finally they both released, blinding themselves with the intensity of their pleasure. Patty gasped and closed her eyes, collapsing against his bed. Kid let her legs fall and he toppled into place beside her. They were both drenched in sweat, breathing heavily as they looked at each other.  
"Patty," Kid licked his lips as he started, but his mind was still blank and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Patty giggled, back to her original self. "Dinner's gonna be cold, Kiddy," she commented.  
Kid growled playfully and pulled her closer. "My dinner is right here."


End file.
